Deep Within The Forest
by Not close to perfect
Summary: A girl with a strange twisted faith but will she ever rise above evil?


Walking down the forest,felt as if time had stop. Leaves falling from above. Looking over to my right I see my swing,I walked over to it and place myself and began to fly,closer and closer to the clouds. Hearing voices to the far east,I hid behind a tree trunk,who could it be in brawn morning. I peak over to the trails were the voices were,it was just an elderly couple walking holding hand. I step backward so my apprentice wouldn't be seen .My heart slowly stop as my face turn lifeless. I walk over to the south,spotting and empty house. I quickly made my way in,slamming the door shut,making sure no one invaded my eyes glared at the window where a deer is limping. Such a poor little creacher,My emotion got the best of me,swishing my eyelids together. Opening to the little deer looking back at me,as if it wanted help. Getting my first aid kit,tripping out my doorway. The deer was startle,I walk slowly to it. "I am sent to protect you." I whisper, "Let me help." When I got there the deer had her legs folded. I treated her wounds but she was still in bad shape. "Guess it not safe for a injure deer to be out here." I lifted the deer bringing it to my den where I made it a place to sleep. My eyelid began to feel heavy,I walked over to the window and then I heard the leaf one was coming,I shut the curtain, Seeing the deer made it self at home. She was sleeping in peace but still shriving. I went into my bedroom and found a perfect little blanket for it,then coming down the stairs,next thing I now I was on the floor. I should clean this place but not right now,I place the blanket on the deer. "Well if you gonna live here you have to have a name." I bend over and let my hand go across the deer,she was so soft and so peaceful. "Serenities." Smiling. The pounding on my door frighten me,not everyday people walk to the forest. I closed my eyes hoping they would just leave,they knock once again,I slowly drag myself to the door. I open the door but I hid behind it "Hello?" I mumble as my long hair covered my face.  
"Have you seen little kids around? My little siblings went missing at dawn." The teenager ask as his eye wonder to his feet. Then trying to see if I was still there.  
"I heard three people running by earlier," I open the door all the way,pushing my hair out of my face. "My name is Melody." We shook hands as more leafs enters my house. "William, nice to meet you." He smiled at me, "Will you help me look for them?" He ask,I looked over to Serenities. I shook my head. "Sorry for the waste of time." He took his hat off and held it to his chest then bow. William turn around and began to walk away with his head down.  
"Wait, Let me put some food and water for my deer out." He turn to me with a smile on his face,as he made his way to the fount door. I hurried to the kitchen and found my homemade bowled and quickly filled it with cold water. Then I put it on the floor,next to the berries and grass. I turn around to grab my cloak,then I went outside. "How old are they?"  
"Two of them are 9 and 8 and then 6. My sister and I are looking for them." I look over to the sunset and I frown,the forest was no place for little kids to roam alone in. The wind blown to the north causing the leafs to circle me. I began to fellow the leafs to the north, "Should we look near a cave or the river? They might be hiding from the danger of the forest?" The pain in his voice was clear to me. I hiss at him,then the sound of screaming children was in fount of me. He began to run over to the noises,I stop him by putting my arm out.  
"Wait,If you walk to the screams you just be following them,We are going to the east if we ever want to catch up to them." I grab the tree branch and Swing to the other side. "Try to keep up." I laugh as I run from tree to tree,noticing I left his sight. I ran back,I grab his hand then soon the noises were getting closer. I saw 4 kids,they were running from a ceacher. The beast was in pain I notice he had a knife in his back, My eyes widen "Stop,You are hurting him." Screaming at the top of my will. William looked at me with a strange reaction, I jump to the ground walking over to the beast. "Stop running,stay still." I commanded the kids. I saw the suffering the beast,his eyes were drowned my tears. I looked in my hand back and grab some healing herbs and slowly took out the knife and began to treat him. Without looking back at William and the kids I ask "Who's knife is this?" I heard one person about to speak,I tossed the knife to his side. "Be ashamed for what you have done. I could tell he scared you but he was running away,then you stoke that knife at him. Making him angry so he chase you only to get you to heal him." The coldness in my voice got more and more serous as I turn "I don't want to see you in MY forest again,hurting my family you are luckily your alive right now." I was face to face to this kid "How would you feel if I invade your home?" "He just a kid,he didn't know better." William stood tall pushing his sisters and brothers behind eye were widen "And this forest is not yours,and you have no right to yell at my little brother." My fist was close tight "You should leave now,you don't belong here." He shook his head "NOW" I yelled,narrowing my eyes at them. Then I woke the deadly plants,They rose from the ground under,causing the ground to shake. Tripping over them and surrounding the beast and I. Then the cloud swarms as the rain started to pour "Do I have to repeat myself?" They ran far to the south and I turn around to the beast. "I am sorry for the pain they brought apon you." I hug him,"I take care of you,don't worry." As we walk back I found my self talking to him. Maybe I over reacted to them,but it was my job. I wondered if the little kids were hunting,if they were I would have to march down there and declare the kingdom back in the name of my mother. I open my door as he enter,scaring Serenities, "Its okay,he our new roommate." I laugh,I have a injure wolf and a deer that was a great combo! "Suppose you want a name too? I guess people don't see you as a teddy bear but I do. So that well be your name, Teddy-Bear!" I laugh as he made a snorting noise, I walked over to the couch. Teddy-Bear and Serenities followed me and they fell asleep on each end of my lap. Then my eyelid began to feel heavy,everything thing looked blurry,finally I was with my parents laughing as the forest was prefect. Running around in my tutu tripping over my own vine and cry like any 3 year old would do. Snow laded on my head and soon I was building a castle and the deers were entering my house for some warmth. Father and Mother made me hot coco and we sat together out in my snow castle for hours laughing. I was happy and mother and father was there. Sadly I was woken to Teddy-Bear,getting off my lap,Serenities was still sound asleep and I manage to get off the couch with out walking her up. I looked around I couldn't find him then I went outside where I found someone at my garden "Who there?" I softly ask. He widen his eyes,wait that can't be,but the eyes are the same? "Teddy-Bear is that you?" I asked and he smiled. "Thank you again for healing me," I froze I took in a werewolf? "Sorry I woke you up,I was really hungry." He said as he put his hands through his bruntiet hair,as he chuckled.  
"Well I can go make you some dog food." I sarcastically said. "I will make some breakfast, what do you want to eat?" I ask,walking back to the kitchen.  
"Umm,Pancakes?" He mumbles as I started the stove and began cooking. "Why are there 3 plates?"  
"Why can't a deer enjoy some berries pancake, I remember my mother's deer loved when I cooked them." I breakfast was finish he woke up Serenities and she leap to the kitchen as I set her plate on the floor. Then handed Teddy-Bear his plate and he took a seat at the table, as well. I haven't made pancake ever since the fire 5 years ago. "Well It's good to know some life are still in these forest, ever since the kingdom grew the forest got quieter." I laugh as I took a bite of my pancake. Teddy was already finish, he walked over to the counter for seconds.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why would a human like you be living all alone in the forest? Where is your parents?" I looked over to the window and shut my eyes, the sadness became visible. "I am sorry for asking." The whole forest seem to quiet down. I picked up Serenities and stoke her lovely fur. The since grew stronger each seconds. The only thing I heard was the breathing of Serenities, then I cleared my throat causing them both to look at me.  
"I used to live here with my parents, until the darkest day of the forest," I set Serenities on the sofa and turn to the darkest spot in the room. "My mother taught me to protect the land, the nature. That's why you saw me attacking the villagers, but me alone the forest is not safe. Not like the old days when there were 3 of fire ruined the forest." The tears drop from my eyes. "The fire killed my father, the creator killed my mother." I found myself on the floor crying. Teddy and Serenities began to walk over to help me up, his eyes were filled with sorrows. He hugged me, then back away when he heard the door. He opens it to find William at the door. He growled at him, "I thought I told, no ORDER you to be gone." I walked over there but teddy place his hand on my shoulder stopping me for damaging this weak little villager. William chuckled and smiled while crossing his arm. "I am allowed to walk were I please. This is the kings territory, not yours." I spit on his face ,how dare he. Come to my home and disrespect me and the forest. "You-"  
"I wouldn't go to your home a disrespect you good for nothing kingdom. Now leave," He look mad for being interrupted and he opened his mouth. My hair went to my face and smiled, I shut my eyes. "If you assist on staying." Then the sky turn gray and the ground began to shake around him, I awoke the deadly hallows. They rose up from the cold ground. "Attack." I whisper leading my hand to point at him. He began to run,breathing heavily. "Now think twice before our home,nature is only nice to those who deserve it." My eyes turn gray,I looked at the trees,removing the hairs from my face. I saw that he trip,I commanded the plants to return. I stoke the head of one. "Sorry for the disruptive,little ones go back to sleep" I kissed each on the forehead and each on slid into the cracks from the ground. I blinked and the dirt rose filling in the holes and hardin. William was on the floor, breathing with horror. I moved my shoulder walking away from Teddy to him. I felt my hair raising up to the air ,the trees were brushing the wind. I laugh, I would never kill a living creature. I narrowed my eyes down at him, I put my hand out to help him he crawled backward. 


End file.
